


You make every day feel like it's Christmas

by AgentBertbeer



Series: Merthurweek 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I couldn't help myself, M/M, as they deserve, merlin and arthur have kids and they're happy, some minor morgwen, yes a christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBertbeer/pseuds/AgentBertbeer
Summary: Day 2: “I’m so proud of you.” + Established relationship~~~~~~~~Merlin and Arthur celebrate Yuletide with their kids and the kingdom
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthurweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132166
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	You make every day feel like it's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So Arthur and Merlin have adopted Daegal as their son, and a young daughter, named Josephine. Morgana didn't go bad and Morgwen happens! If you ask if this is self-indulgent.. yes, very. OK have fun reading!

It was a cold day in Camelot, it was the beginning of winter, there was snow everywhere. It was freezing in Merlin and Arthur’s room, but they kept warm and sleepy under a numerous amount of blankets that they could have slept under all day, if they hadn’t been woken up this roughly. This was caused by a small child of six summers who had just belly-flopped on both their stomachs.

“Papa! Dad! Wake up!” a small voice piped up.

“I think there is a small child that needs our attention,” Merlin grumbled softly. 

“Mmm, five more minutes,” Arthur said after some air had gotten back into his lungs, but he already opened his eyes. “Josephine, I’ll thank you for getting your knee out of my kidneys.”

“Oops, I’m sorry,” she said, clearly not sorry for her actions. 

Arthur grinned and lifted her up with his arms so she could sit between the two of them. Merlin moved out of the way and leaned his back against the backboard, he struck one of her thick black curls behind her ear. It bounced right back.

“Why don’t you go surprise your aunts the same way?” he asked her, grinning mischievously. 

She pouted, a trait she had probably picked up from Arthur, if you asked Merlin. “I did, Aunt Gwen and Aunt Morgana told me you would appreciate it more.” 

“We do,” Arthur assured her. “Where’s your brother?” 

Josephine opened her mouth to answer, but a lanky boy, with chestnut-brown hair and wearing a brown jacket (that had previously been Merlin’s), already entered the room.

“Ah, speak of the devil. Hi, Daegal.” Arthur said. 

“I’m sorry she woke you up.’ He said, trying to get her off, but she crossed her arms and planted herself in the mattress. 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to watch her constantly,” Arthur said. ‘Besides, we all know this little sparrow is as quick as a fish in a river.” he poked her nose affectionately. 

"Is it true that you stole those pastries from Audrey?" 

"I'd rather call it borrowing without returning." She smiled mischievously.

"That's the exact definition of stealing," Merlin said. He gave her a stern look. "Don't do it again. "

"I won't." She promised him. It was to be debated if she would stay true to her promise. Next to stealing pastries, she was also really good at changing the subject, or just, into a more important subject, in her opinion. “When are we getting our presents, papa?” She asked Arthur. 

“Presents?” Merlin asked her dramatically. “Whatever for?” 

“For Yuletide!” she huffed a little indignantly. 

“It’s Yuletide?” Arthur asked Merlin, playing along with the game. 

“Yes! Daegal, tell them!” She groaned. 

Daegal scratched his chin, as if deep in thought. “I think she’s right.” 

“Well if Daegal says it’s Yuletide, it must be!” Arthur exclaimed, “why don’t you get dressed and ready for some breakfast?” he then leaned in and whispered, “there might be some presents after you get there.” 

“Yes!” She yelled, jumping off the bed, pulling Daegal along, “What do you think we got?” 

“I’m not sure, but if you go right now, you’ll see it for yourself soon enough,” he said, leading her out of the room, you could hear Josephine chattering as Daegal closed the door. 

Arthur pulled Merlin to him, leaning with his chin on Merlin naked shoulder. “I don’t want to go to breakfast yet,” he grumbled. 

“Tough luck, because I’m hungry and your feet are far too cold,’’ Merlin said, in an attempt to get Arthur to let go. Safe to say it didn’t work. 

“Hmm. You’re warm.” He pulled Merlin a little closer, pressing his feet against Merlin’s warm calves on purpose. 

“Prat.” Merlin grumbled, pulling himself loose and giving Arthur a playful swat before giving him a kiss. “Get up, I’m not dressing you.” 

Arthur cursed a few unkingly curses and got up. “Where did you store the presents?” 

“Cupboard on your left.” quickly followed with: “No opening until breakfast! those are the kids’ presents too.” 

“I know that, I was there when we picked them.” 

After they both got dressed they walked to the dining room. Merlin used a floating spell to easily move the heap of presents around the castle. 

They had adopted Josephine as their own five summers ago. She had been a foundling in the woods, swaddled in blankets and very weak. Most would have thought her to be cursed, for what other reason would someone leave their child in the woods? But Merlin and Arthur had seen it as a blessing. 

They had chosen Daegal as their ward a year before that. He studied magic under Merlin’s teachings and he was incredibly diligent. He had immediately felt at home at Camelot. They had wanted to adopt him more officially, but that would mean he would be the next in line for the crown, and he hadn’t wanted that big of a responsibility on his shoulders. 

Josephine would get the choice to be the crown princess when she would come of age. 

The gift exchange was fun and full of playful jabs (mostly from Morgana). They had given Daegal a new book on magic, and Josephine a beautiful locket. 

After the delicious breakfast and the fun gifts, it was time for the two kings to stop relaxing and get every last detail ready for the festival by midday. The castle had been busy with the decorations. Holly was spread over banisters and there was mistletoe hanging over doorways as a sign for peace and love for the new year. 

The festival was a tradition. It would be opened by Arthur and Merlin at midday, the festival would continue for over a week, filled with plays, games, singing and more. It would end with a big play, performed by the best actors of the land, and it was open for everybody. 

* * *

Merlin and Arthur changed into their formal robes an hour before the opening of the festival. Arthur had his ceremonial armour on, accompanied by Excalibur and a brilliant red cloak. Merlin, as he was also the court sorcerer, was dressed in a long dark blue coat, adorned with golden embroidery and the pendragon crest on the shoulder. It had been a gift from the druids for his coronation. 

The courtyard was packed with people chattering, which changed into cheering as Arthur and Merlin walked over the balcony, with Daegal and Josephine at their sides. Arthur put his left hand in the air to silence everyone.

“Welcome, everyone!” His voice echoed easily through the courtyard. “It is our greatest pleasure to announce the beginning of Yuletide! Let the festival commence!” 

Cheers erupted under them and many people started walking away, to see what sorts of activities they would do. 

“I am so proud of you,” Merlin whispered to Arthur, pulling him close.

“I’m proud of you too,” Arthur said. “So proud.” He kissed Merlin, which caused plenty of cheers from the people that were still in the courtyard, a smile from Daegal and a protest from Josephine, who wasn’t exactly in the mood to see her dads kissing, thank you very much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short but I had to dig through some writer's block. 
> 
> Title is from "You make every day feel like it's Christmas." From the Jonas brothers.


End file.
